Betrayal can sometimes bring benefits
by Jewwules
Summary: After having a huge fight with Naraku some innocent spirits seek lemon, this breaks couples up just so 2 ppl figure out what was there all along. This is a story of betrayal and benefits! InuXSan! Lemon in later chappies!
1. Chapter 1

After a long and tiring battle with Naraku, Inuyasha and the gang watched as Naraku,

Kagura, and Kanna disappeared into the black miasma, only a maniacal laughter could be

heard faintly in the distance.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha yelled as he tossed himself into the side ofthe biggest oak in the forest.

"Inuyasha, don't get mad, we'll get him next time!" said shippotrying to muster up all the positive things he could think of.

"Shippo's right you shouldn'tgive up so quickly Inuyasha." Sango said trying to reassure him.

"Maybe you guys are right." Inuyasha said with a huff blowing his long and silky silver hair into the air.

"We should find shelter it looks like a storm is up ahead."Miroku said budding into conversation.

After what seemed like 3 hours of walking, they finally saw a small village up ahead.

Kagome broke the long silence. " Hey miroku, maybe you can work some magic on thevillage"

_"Like he always does" Sango thought._

"Well, I think I could work some magic on them!" He was looking at kagome.

_"For a price" he thought._ Kagome and him stared at each other longingly wanting to fufill their erotic fantasy!

_"I know what you want and i'll bring it baby" she thought._

They continued walking and as usual Miroku worked his charisma and got them a room with a view! Everone was so tired from their heroic fighting they drifted off to sleep execept for two, can you guess whom?

I know very short, but I want reviews because this is my first entry and I want to know some things I could improve on! Lemon later in chapters!!!!!

Review please!!!!!!

See ya!!!


	2. Cruel Deception

Hello, I know 2 chapters in one night, had a lot of free time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my story so hahaha

Enjoy! (not the best but...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in sleep, all the sudden Sango hears a loud crash and instinctively grabs her gear and heads over to see what's wrong. She tiptoe quietly trying not to make a sound so she doesn't scare away her enemy. She grasps her Hirakotsu tightly aiming and she hears a louder crash. She notices it's coming from Miroku's room.

"Forget the damn tiptoeing!" she whispers.

She peers into the crack off the beige bamboo door and is shocked to discover Miroku about to enter Kagome. Miroku slowly enters kagome, teasing her. "Oh my god!" kagome moans. He starts pumping in and out of her until it's a rhythm. Kagome is cumming all over herself and Miroku is enjoying the show. Sango drops her Hirakotsu and runs to her bedroom. Miroku and kagome dismiss the disturbance as nothing and continue pleasuring themselves. Sango begins rapidly crying running as fast as she can back to her bedroom.

"I can't believe I trusted that perverted monk!" she says as she verbally blames herself.

She hears something but is too engulfed in tears to care. The door crashes open only for her to discover Inuyasha standing there with worrisome eyes.

"What's wrong Sango??" Inuyasha said in the best sympathetic voice he could possibly use.

"Please inuyasha, if I tell you don't hurt him." she managed to say between her gasps for air.

"Hurt who? what's going on here??" he said.

"M-M-Miroku and K-Kagome are h-having an AFFAIR! she burst out so loudly he had thought the whole village had heard.

"Don't be ridiculous Sango" Inuyasha said laughing uncontrollably.

"W-Would I be c-crying this much if it wasn't t-true!" she said sounding a little more calm.

'This can't be happening, I knew miroku and kagome were a little too friendly but but kagome would never do this to me!' he thought while thinking of ways to kill miroku.

"WHAT?!?!?! he screamed.

"Don't do anything to hurt him, please Inuyasha!" she said stammering heavily.

"But he hurt you sango he deserves to be hurt" Inuyasha said forgetting all about Miroku and Kagome and putting all his brain power(A/N the little he has lol jk)into comforting and consoling Sango while trying to do the same for himself.

Sango tried to stand up holding onto to everything in her path and slowly walked over to inuyasha. Her feet making tiny squeaks as her path to inuyasha ended. She gently lay her head upon inuyasha's rough masculine shoulders, he accepted her and put his arms around her head into a friendly embrace. Then suddenly, she exploded into tears yet again. Blaming herself for everything that had happened, inuyasha softly petted her head feeling her warmth take him over.

"What shall we do about this?" he said clearly very depressed.

"I-I don't know." she said regaining her control and ceasing crying.

"Well there are two things we can do..." he said with a smirk of revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like this chapter, still a newcomer so think about that! No rudeness constructive criticism **please**! and compliments of course! I've been having a lot of fun with this and hope to have many chapters to follow this one!

Yours truly,

Jewwules


End file.
